winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenchi Cyqualo
Prince Tenchi Cyqualo is the prince of Venterrus and currently the second ranked student within his class at the Venterrus Flight Institute. He is the fourth and only male member of the Sylph Squad. Personality Tenchi is often described as prideful. He holds great pride in himself, his capabilities, the capabilities of others and the Venterrus Royal Family. Other than being prideful, he can come off as a very carefree person despite being a prince and he is very open to new things, new people and new experiences. He can be very approachable for some, though, many his age are still intimidated by his royal status. Despite how carefree he seems, Tenchi can still get serious whenever a situation calls for it. As the prince of Venterrus, Tenchi take his position and anything else that may relate to the realm's royalty very seriously. He intends on becoming the realm's next king and, thanks to the decision his parents made, is in an intense rivalry with his sister, Tenko, as she also intends on becoming the crown heir. Despite the two of them acting as if they would rather beat the other into the ground, Tenchi cares deeply for Tenko and respects her greatly. He even takes up her invitation on becoming a part of her group as he knows that Tenko only associates herself with those she sees as impressively skilled individuals. Despite being a carefree and somewhat admirable person, Tenchi can still get cold-feet. Particularly when it comes to matters of love, which can be seen clearly whenever he is around Candace, another member of the Sylph Squad and the object of his affections. While he thinks his feelings are still secret, he can make his crush on her more obvious than he will often realize. He deeply respects Candace and wants to tell her his feelings but is afraid of being rejected. This was originally due to thinking that Candace simply would not be interested but, later on, he fears that they cannot be together due to her being the next Supreme Sky Oracle. Appearance |-|ROYAL ATTIRE = |-|CIVILIAN = |-|WIZARD = Magical Abilities Tenchi's powers are derived from both the wind and earth, however, he has better control over the earth-half of his powers unlike his sister, who is the opposite case. Much like Tenko, Tenchi is expected to embody the harmony between the heavens and the earth due to being a descendant on Aeris and the prince of Venterrus. He is very skilled in earth-based magic as he is capable of manipulating almost anything naturally made of the earth. He can also draw in the magical energy that the earth holds and use that to strengthen his spells, himself or even protect himself and others. Tenchi possesses the ability to manipulate and shift terrains and mountains, but he can barely move them as he is neither powerful or experienced enough. He also has trouble with manipulating gemstones as each of them have their own distinct magical energies. While many factors of the earth may get in his way, Tenchi can create earthquakes and large sinkholes when he is at his strongest point. Even if he has trouble shifting mountains and large landmasses, he can still control large pieces of mountains at his best. Even though he can control his earth-based powers much better, Tenchi can still hold his own when it comes to the wind-based half of his powers. He is capable of flight and can enhance his speeds by using the wind to boost him forward. He may have better control over his powers compared to Tenko, as he is not only in the Top Five of his class, but he is a rank above his sister, who is more reliant on her powers over the heavens. He can also create fairly powerful gusts and tornadoes if need be. With the Cyqualo Royal Family Staff that he had been bestowed, Tenchi can focus his magic more and more, allowing his spells to be much more powerful. He is almost never seen without the staff and he even insists that the staff may be the reason why he is doing so well, which makes it hard to tell if all of his achievements are due to his own capabilities or the Cyqualo Staff, as the staff itself if full of the magical remnants of past rulers. Like all Venterrus denizens, Tenchi also has the ability to see flight-tracks and sense when danger is coming through reading the shifting air currents. Though, unlike Tenko, Tenchi is prone to misinterpreting these warnings. Curiosities * Birthday: January 1st * Astrological Sign: 'Triton * '''Favorite Food: '"Nothing in particular; I like everything!" * '''Favorite Color: Silver * Favorite Hobby: Studying * Ideal Girlfriend: "Someone mysterious and cool... Someone like Candace..." * Best Friend: N/A * Favorite Movies: Action! * Loves: "Showing off my capabilities!" * Favorite Music: Rock * Favorite Spell: N/A Trivia * Tenchi's name means heaven and earth(天地). * His surname is a combination of the words cyclone and quake. * Tenchi has more control over the earth than he does the winds and the opposite case applies to his sister. * Tenchi and Candra are the only members of the Sylph Squad that fight with magical weapons. ** His weapon, the Cyqualo Royal Family Staff, is heavily inspired by Stella's Solaria Sceptre. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Sylph Squad (Group) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters (Sylph Squad) Category:Wizards Category:Royalty Category:Venterrus Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Students Category:Venterrus Flight Institute